


What the SHELL?!

by tbehartoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I regret everything, Pun War ahead, TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), Turtle puns to be precise, puns by two boys who have both watched a LOT of TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Carapace and Chat Noir are having a pun battle. A TMNT Turtle themed pun battle to be more precise.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	What the SHELL?!

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Let me know if you find something that needs fixing. But please be nice about it.

Chat Noir watched as the last of the akuma’s minions fell to the ground. It’s likely that Carapace’s powerful swing with his shield had something to do with it.

“Looks like that one’s suffering from SHELL shock!” Chat said behind his teammate with a grin.

Carapace turned to Chat with a shrug and then replied, “It was a SHELL of a good hit!”

“It’s nice to see superheroing is bringing you out of your SHELL,” Chat said while waggling his eyebrows.

Carapace brought his arms up in a large “X”. “No, can do my dude,” he watched while Chat’s lower lip began to come out in a pout. “Sorry, Cattio, but that was NOT a quote from the brilliant cartoon series we both binged last week.”

“Maybe not,” Chat continued to pout, “but it was too good to pass up.”

Carapace nudged Chat’s shoulder. “It _was_ an excellent pun, my man, but it was _not_ -” he waggled his brows back at the black clad superhero, “- **Bodacious**!”

“Another one?” Chat huffed.

“What can I say?” Nino said as he shrugged, palms to the sky, “You shouldn’t have bet me about using the most TMNT quotes this akuma battle.” 

“Will you two get a wiggle on?” Rena called from the roof above them. “Ladybug is going to get flattened by the Pizza-nator if we don’t hurry up.”

Chat pulled out his baton and put on a serious expression. “Wise man say: Forgiveness is divine, but never pay full price for a late pizza.” And he sprang toward Rena.

Carapace’s laughter rang out into the Parisian night. “Okay, that one was _totally tubular_ , dude.”

Chat was half way through his jump to the roof when he let out a, “Hey!”

“Sorry that was most **hellacious** to do to you dude,” Carapace apologized with a Cheshire grin.

“Ugh! Even as you apologize for beating me, you continue to beat me.”

Carapace put a hand on Chat Noir’s shoulder. “Would it help if I let you do a ‘Cowabunga!’ when we reach the akuma?” he asked seriously.

“You would do that for me, bro?” Chat asked in a mock whisper.

Carapace nodded solemnly.

“Bro, have I told you how much I love you, bro?” Chat gave a double tap to his heart with his fist.

“Right back at ya’ bro,” Carapace mirrored Chat’s action. “Ready, to get back to the fight? Ladybug needs both of us.”

Chat’s face lit up, “Yeah I guess we can really SHELL it out!” He held out his fist to his friend.

Carapace gave Chat a fist bump then started running toward the akuma. “Yes, dudes and dudettes, major-league butt-kicking is back in town.”

Chat’s laughter only died when he joined the akuma fight with his war-cry of “Cowabunga!”

As he dove to get his Shelter over Ladybug just in time, he couldn’t help but say, “Man, I **_love_ **being a turtle!”

**Author's Note:**

> Chatnoirinette posted this on Tumblr (https://chatnoirinette.tumblr.com/post/190843511416) and it inspired me.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
